


Elyan's hoodie

by lancelitttle (lancelot2point0)



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelot2point0/pseuds/lancelitttle
Summary: PROMPT (Fluff no.3)“Have you seen my hoodie?”“Noo.”“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”Prompt list: https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list
Relationships: Elyan & Lancelot (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Elyan's hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Elyan and Lancelot  
> Gen  
> 538 words  
> Warnings : None that I can think of this.  
> A/N: This is barely proofread, so I apologise for any mistakes. Lance is nonbinary in this AU/ universe thing, in this fic I use they/them pronouns for them.

"Lance!"  
  


The person tucked into the corner of the couch hummed in response.  
  


"Laancee!"  
  


Looking up, Lancelot realised that Elyan was not in the small living room as they initially thought.  
"Yes?"  
  


When no reply came they paused the video they had been watching and uncurling from the very comfortable position on the couch started making their way to Elyan's room.  
"Found Narnia yet?"  
  


"Ouch-" the sound of Elyan's head hitting the bottom of the shelf directly above him would have worried Lance had he not been one of the very few friends they had who did not play rugby.  
  


Lance took the earbuds out of their ears and painstakingly began gathering the cord so it would not have a chance to turn into a Gordian knot.  
  


"I'm not looking for Narnia right now," the eyeroll was practically audible, "have you seen my hoodie?"  
  


"Your hoodie?" Lance glanced down, "Which one?"  
  


"My grey one, just plain grey."  
  


The description fit the hoodie Lance was wearing.  
  


Elyan was now casually throwing clothes onto his, still unmade, bed, " I can't remember if I put in the wash or not. Any idea where it is?"  
  


"No-o," Lance winced.  
  


"You're wearing it, aren't you."  
  


"Noo, why would you think I'm wearing your hoodie?"  
  


"I don't know.. Maybe it's the way you said no-o," Elyan had made his way over the mess that was his floor and was standing in front of Lance, "You're a terrible liar, you know."  
  


"I am not," Lance folded their arms.  
  


"Yeah you are," Elyan tugged the hoodie front, "hoodie, give."  
  


"But it's warm, "  
  


"And I'm going to see Gwen, and you have your own."  
  


"Yours are comfier," this was a battle they would lose, and Lance was keenly aware of it.  
  


Elyan barely raised an eyebrow, "Give it,"  
  


Handing their phone to Elyan, Lance took the hoodie off and draped it over their friend's head, "If I freeze, its your fault."  
  


Elyan snorted, handing the phone back, "I doubt you will, but if you do I'll make sure to play Highway to Hell at your funeral."  
  


"What would I do without you," Lance rolled their eyes.  
  


"You'd have one less unfortunate soul to steal hoodies from."  
  


Lance sniffed, "Rude. Gwen better be feeding you today cause I'm not giving you supper for that."  
  


"You wouldn't have given me supper either way, it's Percy's turn to cook."  
  


"He's doing something with Gwaine, so I said I'll cover."  
  


"In that case, I'm telling Merlin you're coming for supper," Elyan finished tugging his sneakers on.  
  


"You know he's the same, right?"  
  


"Yes, but he has Gauis." Elyan stared intently at the key bowl near the door.  
  


"Point taken, I do have noodles though, so it's all good."  
  


"Plastic, you're eating plastic... Where's my.." Elyan trailed off.  
  


Lancelot dropped Elyan's set of house keys into the hood of his hoodie.  
  


"Thanks," Elyan said dryly.  
  


"My pleasure," Lance wandered back to the couch and flopped back down on it, "tell Gwen I said hi."  
  


"Sure, see you later, enjoy your plastic."  
  


"Get out." Lance chucked one of the throw pillows at Elyan, but it only met the back of the door and the would be target's laughter coming from the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it!  
> You can find me on tumblr @lancelitttle (main) or @twosidesofthesameidiot (BBCM sideblog).


End file.
